


Trust Metric 2.0

by Marvelousfanatic87



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelousfanatic87/pseuds/Marvelousfanatic87
Summary: Charlie is kidnapped by enemies of the state who's pissed off at Colby for winding up being a triple agent. They use some of the same drugs to torture Charlie for information. When Colby finds out what they are doing to the young professor he goes out of his way-bringing in Ian, and breaking some laws-to get Don his little brother back.





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie woke up with a groan. He heard voices as he tried to gather himself, and remember what the hell had happened. He was in his office, the one place that was supposed to be seperate from the FBI, and a safe haven for him. He was busy grading thesis's when two men came up from behind him. He remembered trying to yell when something was stabbed in his neck, and a cloth went over his mouth. Then all went black.

Now he was tied to a bed, or more so an army cot-shirtless. He tried to jerk against the handcuffs that bound him, but sharp pain happened quickly. He yelled behind the gag.

Laughter.

"I wouldn't struggle so much if I were you." He struggled to see the shadows more clearly in the dark. "You've been given a rather painful drug dosage, I'm afraid." Charlie Eppes stilled, frozen in apprehension. 

"I think you've heard of it. Quinzulidinyl Benzilate? The drug that was adminsitered to your good friend, Colby Granger."

Charlie stifled back a gasp. Was this all about Colby Granger?

"I see the lightbulbs in your head churing, Professor Eppes. Yes, I am pissed that young Granger turned out to be a triple agent and got Mason Lancer killed. He was a good friend of mine. I wish I had more of a noble reasoning behind this kidnapping. Saving my country, ect. But, no, it really is as petty as revenge.Will, revenge and a cash settlement of course."

Charlie felt weak to his stomach, and he knew it wasn't the news. He tried to remember what he could about this drug, this Quinculidinyl Benzliate. He knew it heightened pain sensations. That would explain why struggling in such an uncomfortable position hurt. It caused hallucinations , and delirium, as well as overheating, and possible vomiting. Great. Lots of wonderful things to look forward to. At least they didn't seem interested in trying to coerce him into working for them. Not yet, at least. He remembered it took days for Colby to recover, and he was only pumped full of those drugs for a couple of hours. Longer exposure meant longer recovery. He bit into the gag to give muffled curses. The man laughed.

"I'll let you soak in your situation before I start talking to you more. I hope you can rest with that drug in your system. It's already been three hours." Charlie inwardly groaned at that information and soon he heard a door bang shut, and silence happening after.

......................................

Colby waved to David as he went to his car in the parking lot. It was another long day and Don had been riding his ass more than usual. Colby was more than grateful for Don to bring him back, but earning back that trust sure took a long time-and was more work than Colby had anticpated. He also didn't realize how much Don's opinions meant to him, or anyone else on that team. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Granger here."

The next few words made him sick to his stomach.

"This is Mason Lancer's brother. We have someone you might want back."Colby gripped the phone, and silently cursed.

"Who? Who do you you have?"

"A young professor. His name is Charlie Eppes. And he's being most...receptive to those drugs I've been admistrating to him right now."

Fuck! Colby screamed in his head. The last thing he wanted was for a friend of his to go through the same hellish experience as he did.

"What do you want?"

"Revenge. That and 3 million. I'll let you know when to make your next move. Oh, and Granger, if you bing in Agent Eppes, his little brother bites the dust, got it?" With that the phone went to dial tone, leaving Colby alone, without a clue on what to do, except for one thing. Getting Charlie Eppes back alive, no matter what...


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry I haven't updated some of my older fics. I have had to have a major knee surgery last year-twice in two years, actually. And been recovering from both of them. But now, as my life goes back to my old normal, I plan on updating more frequently. I haven't forgotten this story.

 

The first thing Charlie remembered, when he opened his eyes, was sharp-searing pain. He felt nauseated when he readjusted to his surroundings. And remembering the little detail that Mason Lancer's good friend was really his brother. Something that one of the workers let slip, when feeding Eppes. 

Charlie tried to formulate some sort of plan, but the drugs were making his brain foggy, and his body lethargic. As well as an intense kind of burning pain. His only hope was the realization from his family, and friends, that he wasn't around. His dad would notice, and so would Larry, and Amita. And they would let Don, and Megan know. He tried to relax into this knowledge. 

Panic filled him, though, when the door opened. A young man came in, with a needle. Charlie knew very well what that needle contained.

"Please," he rasped, as he struggled against the rope that bound him. "Please." The young man, clearly one of Lancer's workers, looked sorry for Eppes. The young professor had hoped that pity would be enough.

"I'm sorry, I have my orders," the man spoke quietly. He sighed. "I'll be as gentle as possible. And quick about it."

Charlie lashed against the knots around his wrists. 

"Please," he repeated in a mewling moan. The young man ignored him, and jammed the drug into his system. Charlie stopped struggling, and openly wept. 

"I'm sorry," the worker repeated. "It's over,at least."

"It'll never be over." Charlie was bitter, as he processed the fact he would have a drug addiction by the end of the kidnapping-and that would be at the very best kind of outcome, him getting rescued. And rescued quickly. It was so unfair, though. Colby was rescued quickly enough that the drug left his system without a fight. But constantly injecting it into Charlie, it was sure to cause an addiction reaction. 

"Do you want some water?" The worker asked, clearly in over his head. Charlie just ignored him, and soon he heard the young man's feet leaving the room.

"Don, please find me," he whispered. "Please, Don, please."

...............................................

Concern sat in Alan Eppes when Charlie didn't show for dinner. He had just gotten back from seeing a matinee with Millie, and was surprised to see the house empty. It was a Saturday. He knew that Charlie went in,in the morning, to grade, but it was after 6. He should be home right now.

He dialed his son's number, and it went to voicemail. Alan sighed, and tried to tell himself not to worry. But a nagging feeling wouldn't leave him. 

He called Larry.

"Hey, Larry, is Charlie still at the office?"

"Charles?" Larry frowned, as he looked over his own papers to grade. "I went over to his office a while ago. He wasn't there. I thought he must have gone home, then."

"Bye, Larry," Amita called from the hallway.

"Wait, Amita!" Larry quickly lowered the phone. "Have you seen Charles?"

Amita stopped walking.

"No." She frowned. "I thought he was going to take the weekend off."

"Me too," mused Larry. "Or at least the afternoon off." Alan overheard, and sucked in his breath.

"Look, maybe he's at the police department," Larry suggested. Alan nodded, thoughtfully.

"Good idea."

"I'll call Don," Alan added, and hung up the phone.

Colby watched Don, as Don picked up his cell. Having to pretend to go back to the office to pick up supplies was the dumbest excuse Granger could think of, but it worked. He was still debating on telling Eppes about what happened to his brother. He saw the look of worry fill Don's face as he began to ask more rapid questions, repeating the name Charlie several times. Megan, and David had both glanced up, with obvious concern.

"I swear, dad, I haven't seen him all day...I'm going to go back to the school. I know Larry already checked, but I want to make sure. There's other places there...Millie's checking too? Let me get to the house, we'll come up with another plan." Don finished the conversation, and let out a shaky breath.

"Don, what's wrong?' Megan kept her voice at an even level, but there was worry there.

"Charlie isn't home. Dad can't find him. Neither can Larry, Amita, and Millie. I should try calling him."

It was now, or never, thought Colby. He intervened. 

"You can't call Charlie, Don." Don looked at him, startled-and slightly annoyed.

"And why the hell not, Granger?" Sinclair stood, ready to seperat the two.

Colby took in a deep breath.

"Because, I know what happened to your brother."


End file.
